Atmoran
'''Atmorans', also known as Kuldood (Dovahzul: , meaning: "Sons-of-Snow") in the dragon tongue, are a race of humans who originated from the continent Atmora, located north of Skyrim across the Sea of Ghosts. They migrated to Skyrim in ME 300, because of wars and dwindling resources in their homeland, starting with the founding of the city of Saarthal. After the Return and the Atmoran-Falmer War, they became the dominant race of the province. History Atmora was always a harsh and cold continent, its tundra climate made it nearly impossible to farm so the only avaliable food to the natives were the local fauna. This made food the most valuable resource in Atmora, which caused many wars among the local chiefs over hunting and fishing grounds. This scarcity eventually forced the Atmorans to search elsewhere to obtain food and led directly to the Atmorans rediscovering the continent of Tamriel. The first major colony was Saarthal, founded by Ysgramor Word-Bringer in the Winterhold region of Mereth in ME 300. More humans came to the new colony to escape the wars and it rapidly grew into a prominent city. Years after it was founded, the local Falmer attacked the city unexpectedly and slaughtered the human citizens in the event known as the Night of Tears. After the Return and the conclusion of the Atmoran-Falmer War, they claimed most of the old Falmer territory and created the Old Holds. With the population boom of the Skyrim Colonies and the decline in both resources and subjects on the Atmoran continent, the ruling dragons and their cult decided to move to Skyrim. Rule under the Dragon Priests was always harsh, they acted in their own interests and those of their masters without any concern for the interests of the people they ruled. However, the growing population in Skyrim was becoming restless. Unlike in Atmora, where the small population was easy to control through fear, the colonists vastly outnumbered the priests and the dragons and with the help of the spreading dissent by the skalds, a rebellion was sparked in ME 100. Despite vastly outnumbering their oppressors, the Atmorans lacked the power to defeat them in battle. It appeared as if the rebellion would be short lived. Unexpectedly, divine intervention turned the tide of the war. Firstly, a hero named Wulfharth appeared to lead the rebels into a more cohesive army. Secondly, the goddess Kyne was able to convert one of the dragons to the side of the humans. The dragon, one of Alduin's lieutenants named Paarthurnax, taught the humans how to use the power of the voice (Thu'um). This created the first Tongues, Atmoran warriors who wielded the power of the storm voice in battle. The war culminated in a final battle between Alduin and three Tongues: Hakon One-Eye, Felldir the Old and Gormlaith Golden-Hilt. Gormlaith was slain, but the other two were able to defeat Alduin and end the reign of the dragons over mankind. After their leader's defeat, the remaining dragons and priests were hunted down by the Atmorans. The only ones that survived were those that hid away in the mountains of Skyrim. After the fall of the Dragon Cult, many tried to fill the power vacuum left by their destruction. In the following decades, the Atmoran kings warred against one another in an attempt to take their place. Ultimately, none succeeded and a peace treaty was signed. This peace treated saw the creation of the Atmoran Confederation to rule over the continent. The confederation was led by a council of kings known as the Moot and Jylkurfyk was made the capital of the new country. The Skyrim Holds became tributaries of the confederation, supplying Atmora with the precious resources that it's population needed to survive it's harsh climate. The dragon priests had been tyrants, but they kept the Holds in check. The Atmoran Confederation allowed them too much autonomy and so the Jarls began to dispute against one another. Without a strong hand to stop them, they declared wars among each other over territory and other claims. There was rarely a time when there wasn't at least one war taking place in Skyrim. Kinsmen were killing one another and the Confederation was doing nothing about it. Physiology The Atmorans are a race of Men who typically are regarded as light-skinned, fair-haired which is often braided, and imposing in size and build. The Atmorans are on average more muscular and larger of size than the other races of Nirn, reaching 1.925 meters tall on average. The males are taller, reaching 2 meters tall on average, while the women are a bit shorter, reaching about 1.85 meters tall on average. They are known to have an innate resistance to the freezing cold, which evolved due to their settlement in the northern, colder reaches of Nirn, as well as a fierce and uncompromising mindset in the face of adversity; physiological and psychological traits that are likely a consequence of countless generations having successfully endured the harsh, overcast northern climates of Atmora and Skyrim. Stats Main Attributes *Strength *Endurance Main Skills *Block *Light Armor *One-Handed *Smithing *Speechcraft *Two-Handed Racial Abilities *Battle Cry: Target flees for 30 seconds *Robust: Increases Health regeneration by 20% during combat *Rugged: Decreases damage taken by 10% *Nordic Frost: Frost Damage 50 points on touch *Woad: Shield 30 points for 60 seconds on self *Reveler: Two-Handed attacks deal +10% damage *Stalwart: Health and stamina recovered increased by 10% *Resist Frost: 50% *Resist Shock: 25% Culture The Atmorans are known for their prowess as warriors. Some say that the Atmorans are famously hot-blooded in order to compensate for their freezing environment, and their political climate can be as shifting and dangerous as the winds. Eager to augment their martial skills beyond the traditional methods of Skyrim, they excel in all manner of traditional warfare. Atmoran culture centers on the quest for honor and glory, with emphasis also on the family and community. Atmorans see themselves as eternal outsiders and invaders, and even when they conquer and rule another people; they feel no kinship with them. Coming from a warlike culture, they believe that an honorable death in battle will grant them entrance into Sovngarde. They speak Atmoramal, the native tongue of Atmora. A good portion of Atmorans also speak Dovahzul, the language of the dragons. Religion The Atmorans worship a pantheon of multiple gods. During the Early Merethic Era their gods were known simply by their animal representation. The deified animals were the hawk, wolf, snake, moth, owl, whale, bear, fox, and the dragon. By the 1st Era their pantheon had evolved into worship of the humanoid form of the gods and they were referred to more by their names than their animals. Each of the main Atmoran gods has their own cult and their own clergy, with one having little influence over the other after the Dragon Cult was overthrown during the Dragon War. Cult of Alduin Alduin the Dragon, known as the World Eater, is the god of time. He is depicted as a massive black dragon. According to ancient myths it is Alduin who destroys the world so that a new cycle can begin. Alduin is the rival of Shor and was the god that led the rebellion that ended with Shor's death and the Dragon becoming the new King of the Gods. During most of the Merethic Era, Alduin was the main deity of Atmora and his children, the dragons, and his followers, the Dragon Priests, ruled the humans. After the Dragon War Alduin was defeated and deposed, the Atmorans restored Shor to his former position as the Kings of the Gods. Alduin is no longer worshiped by Atmorans, but they still leave offerings to him to avoid his ire. The Dragon Cult used to be the rulers of Atmoran and were made up of elite mages that wielded the power of the dragons, the Thu'um, to keep the population in check. During this time the Dragon Priests held completely control on the religious and cultural narrative as they were one of the few Atmorans that could read and write runestones and word walls. After the Dragon War, the Dragon Cult was officially extinct, but survivors still remained in hiding. The symbol of the cult depicts Alduin's head staring directly at the observer. Cult of Dibella Dibella the Moth is the goddess of beauty. She is depicted as a beautiful woman, often naked, standing in nature. She is associated with nature, more specifically the natural beauty of the land. It is said that Dibella was the goddess that carved the mountains, valleys, made the forests and rivers as the peak of beauty. She is also associated with sexual beauty and her dogma promotes the worship of the best features of the human bodies. She is popular among bards and artists, who often use her as their muse. The Moth Cult's priests are split between these two aspects of Dibella: natural beauty and sexual beauty. The priests that follow the dogma of natural beauty are often gardeners, caretakers and guardians of nature. The priests that follow the dogma of sexual beauty promote promiscuity and often run brothels, some even from their own temples. The cult is lead by a figure known as the Sybil of Dibella, a woman that acts as Dibella's prophet on Nirn. The symbol of the cult depicts Dibella's arms wrapped around a flourishing tree. Cult of Jhunal Jhunal the Owl is the god of knowledge and wisdom. He is depicted as a wise old man, holding scrolls and runes. According to legends, he is the father of language and mathematics, being credited for creating the dragons' runic alphabet. He is popular among mages and scholars. The Owl Cult are small, but very important to the spread of knowledge across Skyrim. Court tutors are traditionally members of the cult and many of their members are also members of the Skalds or the College. The symbol of the cult depicts an open book. Cult of Kyne Kyne the Hawk, warrior-widow of Shor and Mother of Men, is the goddess of Storms. She is either depicted as a large white hawk or a huntress in pelts. She is also credited with creating the animals that populate the world, being considered the mother of beasts. She is one of the most important gods in the Atmoran pantheon and, due to her husband's death, is considered the de-facto leader of the gods. Due to her role in teaching the Atmorans the power of the dragons, they have taken to calling it the Storm Voice. She is favored by both warriors and hunters. As the Goddess of Storm, Kyne is called upon to bring rain and snow in dry times, thus she is often worshiped by farmers. The Hawk Cult, like their goddess, is one of the most important cults in Skyrim. One of their main jobs is teaching the power of the Storm Voice to acolytes in their main temple, Kyneslundr in Østmark, something they have done since the Dragon War. Thus nearly all Tongues are a member of the Hawk Cult. They are also responsible for making sure the fauna and flora of Skyrim is honored and respected as per their goddess' dogma. The symbol of the cult depicts Kyne in her hawk form standing of a shrine. Cult of Mara Mara the Wolf, handmaiden of Kyne and former consort of Alduin, is the goddess of love and marriage. She is depicted as a loving motherly figure. She is the mother of Orkey the Priest, son of Alduin. She is invoked during marriage ceremonies to ensure happiness and fertility for the couple. Her aspect of love is familial love, different from Dibella's sexual love. The Wolf Cult has temples in nearly every settlement as their temples is where marriages are conducted in Skyrim. Thus the cult is expansive but their jobs are limited. If there are no Snake Priests in a settlement, the Wolf Priests take care of childbirth. The symbol of the cult depicts Mara's arms around a loving heart. Cult of Orkey Orkey the Snake is the name of two deities: Orkey the Warrior and Orkey the Priest. Orkey the Warrior was the god that helped Alduin during the War of the Gods and the same that killed Shor in that war. He was also known as the Old Knocker, the trickster god and was depicted as an evil old man. However, during the Merethic Era Orkey the Warrior was tricked by the demon Bøiþia and transformed into the demon Mauloch and his children became the Orcs. Thus there was no Orkey in the pantheon until the apotheosis of the son of Alduin and Mara, the first leader of the Dragon Cult: Konahrik the Warlord. According to myth, Konahrik had lived for hundreds of years until he died and ascended to godhood, taking the name of the missing god as his own, becoming Orkey the Priest. Orkey the Priest became the god responsible for taking the souls of the dead either to Sovngarde or the Void. Orkey the Priest is seen much more kindly by the Atmorans than the previous Orkey, who they hated due to his rule in Shor's death. The Snake Cult since the apotheosis of Orkey the Priest have become healers with temples in all major settlements. They are responsible for taking care of the dying and bringing them to the temples of Shor to receive funerary rites. Another job they have is helping women with childbirth. The symbol of the cult depicts three skulls tied together to represent the circle of life. Cult of Shor Shor the Fox is the King of the Gods, the god of Sovngarde and god of mankind. He is depicted as a dead large warrior with a missing heart. Shor was the first King of the Gods before he was killed by Orkey the Warrior and deposed by Alduin the Dragon. After his death he created the Hall of Valor in Sovngarde and sits there awaiting for the greatest Atmoran warriors to join him in revelry until the arrival of the End Times where he will lead them in battle against Alduin for the fate of the world. The Fox Cult is a very important cult in Skyrim. They are the priests that take care of the Halls of the Dead and cemeteries, being responsible for all funerary rites. The Fox Priests are the only ones that know how to make Stalhrim for use in honorable burials and, for large compensation, for making equipment. As their god is the King of the Gods, they are also responsible for the coronations of the Atmoran noblemen. The symbol of the cult depicts Shor's Hall of Valor. Cult of Stuhn Stuhn the Bear is the god of ransom, raiding and Shield-thane of Shor. He is depicted as a brutish warrior with a horned helmet and a greatsword. It is Stuhn that taught the Atmorans the benefit of leaving some of their enemies alive so that they could be ransomed later. According to legend it was also Stuhn who taught the Atmorans to sail on the sea and raid. The discovery of Mereth and the subsequent Atmoran raids are all attributed to him and his cult. It was said that Stuhn created the first coins in Atmora. He is revered by sailors and especially sea raiders. The Bear Cult is relatively small, but they play an important role. The Bear priests are well known for teaching battle tactics, strategy, navigation and economics to the Atmoran people. The cult is also responsible for taxation, loans, and minting coins. Their temples act as proto-banks. The symbol of the cult depicts Stuhn's helmet and his greatsword. Cult of Tsun Tsun the Whale is the god of trials, the gatekeeper and Shield-thane of Shor. He is the brother of Stuhn and like his brother is one of the warrior gods. He is depicted as a tall bearded warrior with a battleaxe. Tsun is greatly respected for his dedication to Shor, which resulted in his death during the War of the Gods. With his role as the god of trials, Tsun values hard work and perseverance among his followers. This has caused craftsmen and workers to value him greatly as they go about their tough lives. Because of his role as the gatekeeper of Sovngarde, he is often worshiped by soldiers before a battle when they expect that they would soon be seeing him in the afterlife. The Whale Cult is small, but they serve the important role of acting as de-facto guilds for the common workers: tinkers, cobblers, brewers, weavers, tailors, smiths and artisans. The symbol of the cult depicts the doors to the Hall of Valor. Cult of Ysmir Ysmir the Dragon of the North is the god of vengeance, the hero-god of mankind and the champion of Shor. He is depicted as a fierce warrior with a large warhammer. His origins are quire mysterious and there are no clear consensus. Ysmir is greatly revered by all Atmorans, especially warriors, for his defiance of Alduin's rule. It is said that Ysmir appears in the world to fight beside Atmorans with noble causes. There are two legendary warriors who are believed to have been Ysmir: Harrald Hairy-Breeks, who fought alonside Ysgramor in the Return; and Wulfharth the Voiceless, who fought alongside the Tongues in the Dragon War. The Cult of Ysmir, which became known as the new Dragon Cult after the Cult of Alduin was wiped out, has few priests but many followers. Priests of Ysmir are very zealous and are the cult that lead hunts against demon worshipers, elves and dragons across Skyrim. The symbol of the cult depicts Ysmir's hammer. Other Gods *Ginnung: Father of Shor and god of the Void (Undergarde) where the demons make their home. Also known as Siþis. *Magnus: Architect of the World (Allgard) and god of the Sun. He is the father of the Midregods. *Midregods: Minor gods that are considered either the children or followers of Magnus. They represent the stars in the sky. Demons *Azúra: a demon prince whose sphere is dawn and dusk—the magic in-between realms of twilight—as well as vanity and egotism. *Bøiþia: a demon prince who rules over deceit, conspiracy, secret plots of murder, assassination, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority. *Clavícus Væli: a demon prince whose sphere is the granting of power and wishes through ritual invocations and pacts. *Herma Mora: a demon prince whose sphere is the scrying of the tides of Fate, of the past and future as read in the stars and heavens, and in whose dominion are the treasures of knowledge and memory. *Hersín: a demon prince whose sphere is the Hunt, the Sport of Demons, the Great Game, the Chase, and is known as the Huntsman and the Father of Manbeasts. *Mauloch: a demon prince whose sphere is the patronage of the spurned and ostracized, the keeper of the Sworn Oath, and the Bloody Curse. He used to be the God Orkey the Warrior, slayer of Shor, before being transformed into a demon by Bøiþia. *Meirúns Deigan: a demon prince of Destruction, Change, Revolution, Energy, and Ambition. *Meffala: a demon prince whose sphere is obscured to mortals, also known by the names Webspinner, Spinner, Spider, Teacher of the Secret Arts, Queen of the Eight Shadows of Murder. *Meridía: a demon prince known as the Lady of Infinite Energies, also known as the Glister Witch associated with the energies of living things. She was originally a minor god, a follower of Magnus, before being cast out to the Void. *Molág Bál: a demon prince whose sphere is the domination and enslavement of mortals. *Namíra: a demon prince known as the Lady of Decay whose sphere is the ancient darkness, shadowy spirits and repulsive creatures. *Noctørnál: a demon prince known as the Night Mistress whose sphere is the night and darkness. *Perýæt: a demon prince known as the Taskmaster whose sphere of influence includes tasks, natural order and pestilence. *Sengúin: a demon prince whose sphere is hedonistic revelry, debauchery, and passionate indulgences of darker natures. *Sheiógoraþ: a demon prince of Madness. Forgotten legends claim he once went by a different name and was the most powerful demon, before being corrupted by his brethren. *Vermína: a demon prince whose sphere is the realm of dreams and nightmares, and from whose realm evil omens issue forth. Notable Atmorans *Harald Word-Bringer *Skorm Snow-Strider *Jofrodr Sword-Thrower *Tiskr Rjaakasig *Reeth Gylden-hand *Reyl Golden-Maid *Heyvahkrin *Nahlotjun *Bodvar Little-Bear *Kal Curse-Bringer *Randagulf Begalin *Elisiv Begalin Notable Atmoran Clans *Clan Word-Bringer Category:Races